cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mutually Assured Defense
|- | style="background:#F5F5DC;" align="center" colspan="2"| Background |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Team Color || None |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Founded || December 11, 2006 |- | style="background:#F5F5DC;" align="center" colspan="2"| Cabinet |- | colspan=2 | *Minister of Defense: Eviliza *Minister of Confederation Affairs: Cirrus |- | style="background:#F5F5DC;" align="center" colspan="2"| Symbology |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Alliance Symbol || MAD Cow |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Motto || Pacis, Prosperitas, Tutela Peace, Prosperity, Protection |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | War Cry || Vereor papilla! Fear the nipple! |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | War Banner || |- |}Mutually Assured Defense is an unsanctioned alliance. =Charter of Confederation= Preamble In order to provide for the prosperity of peace-loving states, the alliance of nations Mutually Assured Defense (MAD) is hereby created. MAD strives always to maintain neutrality in the face of world affairs, existing solely to protect otherwise independent nations from the aggression of rogue states. MAD does not condone and offers no protection to nations that make war without provocation. Support Military Aid #Member nations may not engage in warfare without the approval of the confederation, or to protect an attacked ally. Nations which engage in first-strike activities cannot expect MAD protection, and may be expelled from the alliance. #In the event of an attack on the alliance and declaration of war by the MAD Cabinet, capable member nations are expected to contribute to the collective defense as necessary. Passive Aid #Member nations may, at their own volition and with neither endorsement nor prohibition by the alliance at large, provide passive, non-combatorial aid to any other nation in the cyberworld. Such actions are considered the sovereign province of every independent state, and are not to be considered sanctioned by the confederation. #In the event of an attack on the alliance, member nations not directly involved with military defense are expected to contribute non-combatorial aid to the confederation effort on an as-needed basis, if they are able. Membership Membership Requirements #Membership in MAD is open to all peace-loving nations. #'MAD' does not require specific team membership, though most alliance participants count themselves as Blue. Enlistment Protocol #Prospective member nations must first contact any officer of the MAD Cabinet and request inclusion in the confederation. #Leaders of prospective member nations must affix their name to the MAD Roster, after which time they may be considered active alliance members and bound to the canon setforth herein. Cabinet Confederation governance is handled by a Cabinet of two officials, consisting of a Minister of Defense, charged primarily with matters of security, and a Minister of Confederation Affairs, charged primarily with internal alliance matters. Either member of the Cabinet, however, may perform the duties of the other as necessary. Additional Cabinet positions may be created at any time by unanimous vote of existing Cabinet officers. Ratification and Amendment #This Charter provides an account of the de facto state of MAD operations as of January 24, 2007. Amendments may be adopted at any time, for any reason, until the ratification of a permanent Charter by majority vote of member nations. #Once the Charter is ratified, further amendments may be proposed by any member nation, and shall be subject to approval by unanimous vote of the MAD Cabinet, followed by majority vote of all member nations, except as specified in Section 1.4 of this Charter (Cabinet). =Additional Information= History MAD was founded on December 11, 2006 and its Charter adopted February 6, 2007. Rob the Great of Obtopia was first to ratify, and mtrpls of New Niagara cast the deciding vote. Conflicts #'Tuna War:' On January 22, 2007 the rogue nation THASMALLTUNA declared war and launched unprovoked attacks on MAD member state Weisslandia. THASMALLTUNA claimed to be a member of the Orange Defense Network, but diplomatic talks with ODN leadership ascertained that THASMALLTUNA was not an oathed ODN member and was merely using their banner to scare away potential assailants. With the knowledge that THASMALLTUNA did not enjoy ODN backing, MAD declared war and began retaliatory strikes. In the following conflict MAD forces from Weisslandia, Malla and Lizatonia utterly destroyed THASMALLTUNA's military and overthrew its government. Culture and Symbology MAD is a loose alliance of otherwise independent states with no overriding culture, except the desire for mutual prosperity through peaceful means. The symbol of the alliance is the MAD Cow. Category: Alliances